First Love Tezuka x Fuji
by SilentSekai
Summary: The words had been spoken. The words Fuji had expected and prepared himself for. Words that would not somehow form themselves into any meaning inside his brain. He gazed downward into Tezuka’s eyes and leaned slightly toward him. And then the meaning


First Love (Tezuka x Fuji)

**Disclaimer: Duh! Everyone knows that Takeshi Konomi own Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Fuji was jogging along the park one evening. The cool and refreshing air enthralled him. But suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. "Fuji! Fuji!" The wonder to know who's calling caused him to turn his head in that voice direction.

"Fuji," Tezuka turned a dazzling smile on him. "Te-tezuka, _buchou_?" Fuji said, surprised in his voice. "_Sashiburi_. Mitsu-kun, "said Fuji. Tezuka raised his eyebrows an inclined his head a little. "Fuji," he said, "I have not been called that sooty name for a long time."

Fuji smiled wanly and reached out both hands. "What the deuce has Germany done to you? Why are you here? And how's your treatment?" he asked.

"Ah, that, apparently," Tezuka said, looking straight at Fuji's surprised eyes. "After all these years, aah, It's so good to be home, don't you think so, Fuji-kun."

"Tezuka, you're not answering to my question?" cried Fuji.

He looked upon Tezuka's straight face and his fully toned body. Tezuka was more manly, more fascinating, a treacherous part of Fuji's mind told him.

"Oh God, you're back. You finally returned to Japan after spending 5 long years in Germany."

He took Tezuka's hands in his and turned Tezuka towards him. "Welcome back, _bucho_," he said, raising first one of his hands and then the other to his lips. "_Okaeri_."

"_Tadaima_," Tezuka said and his eyes brightened suddenly with unshed tears.

"Oh, Tezuka, you have no idea how wonderful that sounds. The entire long, I've thought you have forgotten all about me. I have not heard from you ever since you went to Germany. I really missed all those good times we had back in Seishun Academy. That's why…" Fuji paused. He almost released Tezuka's hands in order to draw Tezuka into his arms.

"That's why, what?" Tezuka could see the tears in Fuji's eyes. He squeezed Fuji's hands more tightly instead.

"I certainly could not forget you," he said. "Please forgive me if I've made you sad."

Fuji was sobbing then. Dry, painful sobs that hurt his chest and robbed him of breath.

"Shh," Tezuka was saying, cradling Fuji's head against his shoulder, then run his fingers soothingly through Fuji's fine hair.

"You know something," said Tezuka. "There's someone I love so much. I thought I'd have to keep this feeling a secret forever."

Hearing that Fuji started to cry softly again. He stayed where he was for a while until echo of Tezuka's words finally took meaning in his brain.

Fuji drew back his head and looked into Tezuka's face. "Tezuka, I love you," he said couragely. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you. But I was very foolish not to tell you all then. It hurts. I realize that now after you've gone. I was afraid that perhaps you would resent me. I was afraid to, Tezuka. I was afraid of losing you." Tezuka touched his lips to Fuji's.

"Fuji, what a foolish man I was," he said.

He took Fuji's right hand in his and turned it palm up to rest in his left hand. He set his other hand flat on top of it. Hands touching. Fuji's own sandwiched between his. It felt impossibly intimate. Fuji felt a sudden ache in his throat.

And then he startled Fuji by going down on one knee and not looking even remotely ridiculous as he did so.

"I should have told you before I went to Germany," he paused and looked upon Fuji's teary eyes. "I love you too. Yes I do. All this while I've been missing you a lot." He kissed Fuji's fine lips.

"That's why I'm back and I want to have you. I want to be with you forever," he whispered.

The words had been spoken. The words Fuji had expected and prepared himself for. Words that would not somehow form themselves into any meaning inside his brain. He gazed downward into Tezuka's eyes and leaned slightly toward him. And then the meaning was there, the code of his words unscrambled.

"Thank you, Tezuka. I love you." Fuji wrapped his arms about Tezuka neck and kissed him back. They shared a deep and lingering kiss that was strangely unsexual. Alarmingly unsexual. Tezuka kissed him not for pleasure but for something else - Fuji was indeed his first true love and he has been deeply in love with Fuji for all this while.

Tezuka raised his head and looked at Fuji through half-closed eyes. "That will do nicely, Fuji dear," he said, "until I can give you a more thorough welcome home later."

The conventional words caressed Fuji like a velvet glove. And sliced into him like a sharp blade.

"Then you have made me the happiest of men, Tezuka." Fuji smiled dazzlingly at him.

Their relationship had been restored to its safe, light flirtatiousness.


End file.
